Love Lost Love Found
by gypsybitch
Summary: Completely AU Buffy comes home after her marriage to Angel fails and she is pregnant. No supernatural elements at all. Will be Spuffy, though they will be OOC because they are based on myself and my fiance in this story. Angel will only be in through text
1. What Happened to Buffy

Completely AU. No supernatural elements at all. No high school. Still Spuffy but it is my own story with my fiance and the father of my children well at least one if you read it you will find out. Read and review please my first story ever.

Disclaimer: Any character you recognize is not mine it belongs to Joss Weadon any others belong to me.

Prologue

Buffy looked up when the bus stopped, hoping finally to have made it to her destination after almost a whole day. At twenty two she was facing a divorce and giving birth in a few months to her first child which she hoped with every fiber of her being was a girl. She had made it back home because their was her mother waiting for her. She was glad to see her mother because she was tired and hungry. The bus stopped and she got up to get off and get her bags off the bus. It had been a long ride from New York but she was finally home in Fairfield/ Hamilton Ohio. Buffy was tall with black hair that was always in a ponytail, a little over weight not because she was pregnant because she was only about four months along. She had caught her husband cheating on her. True she wasn't perfect and she hadn't been happy in New York but she had been determined to stay true to her vows because when he said I do she had ment it. When that girl had called Angel's phone at three in the morning after she had been to his brother's birthday party watched him get shit faced drunk cleaned him up when he threw up ll over himself and their bed she had finally gotten him to pass out to sleep when the phone rang. She picked up and a female asked for Angel. When she told her he was asleep the girl asked if she was his mother. Buffy told her no he was his wife and asked who she was, the girl said she was his girlfriend Harmony. That is when Buffy started making plans to leave right then.


	2. Angel pulls some crap

**A/N: I know that the last chapter was super short but remember this is my story set to the Buffy character names so it is really hard to go back to that place let alone write about but I am using this as therapy so I can get rid of some demons.**

**If I owned Buffy things would be different for me and the show but sadly no just my own angst story reviews are like drugs so please give me my fix.**

**Several Months Later.**

Today is July first and the day I find out the sex of my baby and the first time in months I have gotten to sleep in in months and I wanted to enjoy it unfortunately my phone had other ideas as well as my baby. I heard my text tone g off I groaned and rolled over planning to ignore it but the baby decided to wake up and start kicking me.

" Baby couldn't you just for once let momma sleep please?" I asked quietly and sighed as my phone went off again. Somebody really wanted my attention looking at my phone I rolled my eyes realizing that it was four in the morning not only couldn't I sleep in but I had to get up an hour earlier than I did for work. I opened my phone to see who the texts were from and what they wanted.

Text from Angel: Tell our kid daddy loves them and is sorry I won't see them grow.

Text from Angel: I am done I am killing myself.

Great just I what I need suicidal husband I sit up a light a cigarette before replying.

Me: Why?

Angel: I can't do anything right and I need to die mom is at work and so is Doyle I am in the basement where they won't find me until it is done.

Me: How are you doing it?

Angel:I cut my wrists took some aspirin and drank my brother Doyle's Captain Morgan's.

Me: How did you cut your wrists up and down or across?

Angel: picture message the message shows a picture of wrists cut across

Me: if you want to do it right cut them up and down and drink a lot o alcohol and take a lot more aspirin and do jumping jacks or something to keep your blood flowing it will take less time.

Angel: Ok getting sleepy now tell baby I'm sorry.

About that time my mom woke and I told her what was going on and she laughed kinda.

"Maybe he will actually do it and then you don't have to worry about a divorce."

"Maybe he will mom maybe he will"

Later That Day

It was time for my ultra sound and time to find out if I was having a boy or girl. I was excited and nervous. My mom sister and brother were their with me to see what I was having. Did I tell you I have twin sisters and a brother? Anyway we all went back I lied on the table with my ankles crossed and my arm behind my head to be able to see the monitor better and the first picture I saw of my baby was in the same position as me but the knees were wide open and the hand by the face. The baby making very obviously a boy. I almost cried for two reasons one because I was seeing my baby for the first time and two because I was having a boy and not a girl.

A few hours later we were at home with my stepfather and his nice had come over for dinner. I had told her what had happened and about the fact I had texted Angel a few hours ago that I was having a boy and he still hadn't responded.

"Maybe he really is dead try calling him and seeing" Kennedy said so I tried and then I was really wondering because I hadn't heard anything so I tried calling the hospital in Canadaiguia New York and found out he didn't die just got put in the Psych ward for it so now I had to worry about was what I was going to name my baby boy.

**A/N ok people please review should I finish or not?**


	3. Talking to Gigi

_**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the story and new characters.**_

_**One Month Later**_

I am now almost seven months pregnant. Yea I know the math was all screwed up the doctors in New York messed up bad on the due date because they couldn't rad a babies weight on a sonogram. After getting laid off from my job after the work ran out , all I did was take care of my siblings while my mother worked and cleaned the house and did laundry. My mother kicked my step father out in late July so now I am the nanny and housekeeper and I hate it. The only bright spot in my day is my sisters' friends' mom GiGi. She has become my best friend. She comes over to get her girls to school and stays to hang out with me for the rest of the day and help me with all the cleaning I have to do. We usually get done with everything but the laundry around noon and just talk all day . We talk about Angel and my mom and siblings and the baby. We run names a lot for him a lot I know I want my grandfather's irst name for his middle name but I can't settle on a first name for him. So far I have ruled out Christian , Bradley and Logan although Christian and Logan were front runners for a while as was James. I had considered Christian and James because the were both the first names of acotrs from television show that I thought were cute. James is from James Marsters and Christian was from Christian Kane. She told me about her husband, parents and brother. In act all she talked about was mher brother maybe she had a bit of hero worship or some really weird crush, I wasn't sure but still her stories were always entertaining and made me laugh a lot.

"Hey Gigi it's none of business but where is your brother now?"

"Oh Spike just got out of Lucasville last November and has been whorin around with his ex wife Drusilla and I think he just got back from Chicago and broke up with some whore named Cecily. Why?"

"Just wondering because you always talk about him in the past tense so I thought mybe he had passed away or something." Gigi laughed at that.

"No not dead yet. Not that he hasn't tried a hundred times."

"Oh ok that's cool I just thought you know"

"Oh I get it a lot it is cool."

The rest of the day went by in a blur of laughter and chatter until the kids came home.

"Hey" said my brother Xander

"Hi" said my sister Dawn the younger of the twins.

"Hello Whitney and my nephew, hey Gigi" Said the older twin, Danielle.

"Mommy can Dani and Dawn stay over at our house tonight" Willow ,Gigi's oldest daughter asked. She is the same age as the twins.

"yea mommy it is Friday after all" said Anya Gigi' youngest daughter who was only a year older than Xander.

Let me pause and tell you about Gigi,Danielle,Dawn,Willow, Anya,and Xander. Gigi is a little shorter than me , about 5'3 , not fat but not skinny either I would call her a Marilyn Monroe body type with very long blonde hair almost to her waist and blue eyes. I would call her pretty. She is thirty five.

Danielle is eleven and about five four with long brown hair she always wears in a ponytail and she likes to dress as tomboy. She hates bein a girl ut loves babies thus the talking to my stomach. She has honey brown eyes.

Dawn is the younger of the twins. She has short straight medium brown hair and brown eyes that are a shade darker than Danielle's but not te a chocolate color. She is an inch shorter than Danielle. He is a girly girl and has a very smart mouth and no filter. She can be very aggressive.

Williow is aboutthe same size in every way as Dawn. She has light blonde hair and blue eye. She is very sweet and loves dancing and cheerleading. She loves her friends and can hae her feelings hurt easily. Anya is eleven months younger than Willow and still has her baby fat not that she is fat just chubby in a very cute way she will lose it one day. Her dark blonde hair is cut in a short, blunt bob with bangs with hazel eyes. She is pretty layed back and doesn't really have much to say about anything, unless someone messes with her Littlest is ten almost eleven.

Xander is nine almost ten and is tall and solid little boy. He has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He loves food, football an television. He has an anger problem. He can't get mad with out hitting someone or getting them back for whatever made him mad. He is also a smart mouth just like all of my family.

Anyway they came home and Willow and Anya wanted the twins to spend the night.

"We have to wait for their mom to get home so you guy can ask her" Gigi said

"Yea ask her when she gets home"I said.

"Maybe I can stay at Dad's tonight" Xander said

"Maybe buddy"I said

Just then my mom came home from work and all fou girls were on her to ask if they could stay over over at GiGi's

"Hi to you guys too. Is Gigi ok with this?" At Gigi's nod my mom roled her eyes and said "yeah go pack your stuff and take your homework"

"Ok mom"

"Already did it"

"Thanks Joy"

"Yeah thanks Joyce."

"Hey mom can I stay at Dad's tonight?"

"Yeah call him and ask but sure" Mom handed her phone to Xander.

" We are ready " The girls all but yelled

"Ok let's load up ladies, see ya tomorrow Buff"Gigi laughed out

"See ya G"I waved

" Dad said yea I'm going to pack here he want to talk to you mom" Xander bounced off to pack

" Yea Ted I'll bring him up in a few gotta go to the bathroom I just got home" Mom said.

" What are we going to do for dinner since it is just us two..."

" and a half"

"And a half thank you Buffy you are such a smart ass"

"I dunno you want me to make something or you wanna go out"

"I feel like Penn Station you"

"Always"

"Let's go"

_**I know it seems slow but next chapter will have the baby coming if you have an idea of what to name him please give it to me other wise I will have to use my son's actual name and I don't want to do that so please review. Have you ever tried writing with two kids and a grandmother who don't want you to have a minute of personal time...again please review.**_


	4. August 21 2009

_**The chapter you want the birth of the baby boy.**_

**August 21 2009 **

This morning is busy. First I have an appointment a while away at seven o'clock in the morning. Then a slight reak in between before my baby doctor's appointment at ten from there it is house cleaning and cooking afterwards uh I don't even have time to eat after showering ' Sorry baby boy forive me I'll feed you after the appointments'. Suddenly my mom and siblings got my attention, it time to go.

Fifteen minutes later

I am at my first appointment and trying to explain that I am a high risk pregnancy and my doctor doesn't want me to work until after I have the baby.

"OK well your doctor needs to fill his out and get it back to me as soon as possible." Mrs. Snyder said

"Well I can have it filled out today I have today I have an appointment there today can I have them fax it over here?"

"Yea that will be fine"

"Ok thank you"

"Thank you Ms. Summers"

Back in the car my mom and I drop the kids off with there dad and we are off to the grocery store to get the dinner suppiles and take them home to cook them. Well start them in the crock pot. Then run to the doctors office.

An hour later I am still in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to finish delivering a baby to check me out. I am getting hungrey and impatient and so ready for a I am called back and they tell me my blood pressure is high so they want to lay on my left side to try to bring it down so I am laying there for twenty minutes. They come back in and check it again it is still high the otor comes in an tells me that I have to go to the hospital for some tests and that I may have my boy this weekend. I go outside and call my mom to come get me. She does and we go to the hospital where they hook me to machines and Ivs I settle in to wait to see what happens.

Around eight o'clock they come in and tell me that they have to give me medicine to induce labor and they do

After four hours of pain getting increasingly worse they take it away so I can sleep.

_**Sorry I am tired and I need to put my kids to sleep so that it all there is tonight. Next time you will meet the baby hopefully you will give me ideas for his name.**_


	5. August 22 2009Meet the Baby

**Ok so It seems nobody cares about this story but I know you are reading the hits don't lie but or thouse of you that are waiting for spike to show the wait is almost over so for that fun little tid bit thanks for reading now seriously people it take like a minute to review push the button you know you want to.**

August 22, 2009 Six Am.

They gave me the medicine to induce labor back at six in the morning after a night full of contractions tha would not let me rest for one second. By this time I was very tired, very cranky, and in a lot of pain, so when trying to talk to me at this point was a moot point forget trying to tell me what to do. So the day nurse was really getting on my bad side because he came into my room at seven am with a ba attitude thinking that I was some docile and sweet little girl who would not tell anyone if something made me mad. Lus my mom ha been going in and out all night to smoke and ate a huge sandwich in front of me which made me mad but on the plus side I had actual clothes and thigs to keep my mind occupied when the baby was sleeping if he would ever get here. Let me tell you ladies out there when you are in the middle of a huge contraction and a bitchy nurse that thinks you have no idea what you are feeling in your own body is sticking her fingers up you to find out if you are fully dialated or not it really hurts and makes you want to kick her in the face and see her fly across the room. What I actually did was grit my teeth and shut my eyes nd tried to imagine my baby when he got here and what his name would be.

At nine thirty I finally give in to the pain and ask for an epiderial but I was told that it was too late because I was nine centemeters dialated and fully effaced. They were worried about getting the baby here soon beause my blood pressure was 112 over 105 which was very high almost stroke level high. That is a big deal because I have had three strokes when I was seventeen .

At ten o'clock I was worried I had lost control of my bladder because I felt like I had peed my self and said so repeatedly through contraction they checked me and my water had broke it was almost time and my doctor still wasn't there.

At ten twenty I start telling them that he was coming and they put a moniter on his head through my woo ha and tol me to wait for the doctor. Two minutes later I said he was coming again and she told me to wait for my doctor yet again . I had a bucket next to me in case I had to puke ant this point I was pissed after I threw it I started yelling. My mom was on my left telling me to push making one of the nurses very angry.

"I can't _fucking_ hold him"I screamed. As I screamed out the word fucking my baby boy slipped out into the world. When my little prince came into the world I almost slipped out. I was dizzy and light headed which is normal but I also felt like I would pass out and something told me if I did I would not wake up and through all this I was asking my mom if he was crying because I could not hear a thing. My mother told me he was crying and he was perfect and beautiful.

The nurses took him to clean him up and check him out he had a slight hitch in his breathin so they took him to the nursery. The docor finally got there and my mother told him he was too late my son delivered himself. He got the placenta out and cracked a few jokes an was gone. I sat up and asked when my baby would be back. The nurse looked at me and said that he was ine but he wasn't wanting to or even trying to eat so he was going to have to spend a couple days in the nursery, but I could go see him as soon as I felt like showering.

Come on mom let's go get me showered soI can see my sweet boy" I knew I couldn't do it my self and needed someone to make sure I didnt pass out while showering and even though all this women had seen up my name and address I did not want them to see all of me. I needed to see my baby and I needed to see him now. Ten minutes later I was in the nursery and seeing my boy for the first time and I could not even hold him but seeing his beautiful tanned skin , bright blue eyes, and bllack hair he was almost the spitting imae of me when I was a newborn his name hit me right then.

"Brian Adam"I breathed barely able to believe this perfect little creature came from me.

"What did you say sweetpea" My mom asked pulling her eyes away from the baby who I had just named.

"His name , I said his name it's Brian Adam."I said almost like I was staring at Jesus Christ.

"Brian Adam I like it. Hi Brian Adam welcome to the world I am your grandma"

The sound of a nurse clearing her throat got my attention behind me. "Ms. Summers I wanted to tell you about Baby Boy-"

"Brian , his name is Brian" I interupted

"Yes well as I was saying I need to tell you about Bab...I mean Brian's condition."

"Yes what is it"

"Well his weight is very low and he seems to not know how to suckle."

"How low is low"

"Four pounds five and a half ounces."

"Ok and about this suckle thing how long till he learns"

"Well that is up to him but until he learns to suckle and eat without a tube he will remain on the feeding tube and he will be under this light until his body tempature evens out."

"Ok and what happens if he never learns how to suckle"

"well" The nurse began almot lookin fearful at trying to tell me this.

**Well this is my lame attempt at a cliff hanger but I got his name from his daddy and my cousin who died a year ago August passed and he really had these problems and so did I. I hope you are not too freaked out by the details of delivery.**


	6. What happened to Buffy's marriage part 1

_**An: Sorry about the long wait I could tell you that I was busy with work school and kids which I all true but I wa waiting for a review and last night I got one so let's move on and I need a beta anyone want to volunteer. If you want to you have to remember that this is my life story not a work of fiction even if I have twisted my life story to make it fit the characters that I do not own.**_

_**Last time on Love Lost Love Found Buffy had a baby boy whom she named Brian Adam and was about to find what will happen to the baby if he doesn't learn to suckle.**_

"Ms. Summers if little Brian does not learn how to suckle he will be on a feeding tube for life and it will be surgically implanted in his stomach and he will never live a normal life and probably won't live to be a teenager. I am very sorry." The nurse backed away like she was extremely afraid of what Buffy would do upon hearing this news.

'_I__must__have__really__scared__the__staff__with__my__flying__puke__pan__routine__earlier'_Buffy thought to herself and then addressed the nurse " Brian will learn how to suckle he will gain weight and he will come home without a tube because he is strong he comes from stubborn stock. I am stubborn , my mother is stubborn , my grandparents are strong and even though I am not sure who his father is I believe he is stubborn as well. My baby will make it through this because he was named for his great grandfather Adam Michaels who fought to extend his life passed the time the doctor told him would have. My father was an addict and beat it to live my whole family has been through hell and back is still standing so if you excuse me I will go talk to my son whom I will be taking home with me before August is over." She turned back to the incubater and stated talking to the tiny baby laying there.

"Hey there Brian I am your momma and you gotta get better so I can take you home and you will have lots of loving waiting on you"

"Honey not to interupt your time with the baby but don't you think we should get you back to your room you don't what to over do it considering the fact that you could have died this morning and you just had a baby."

"Ok mom"They started walking back to her room

"And don't think we are not talking about that little rant a minute ago especially that little bit about not being sure who his father is. You are married to Angel so if not him then who?"

"Mom you know I left Angel because he cheated right?" At her mother's nod she continued "Well he was cheating on me before we moved to New York and we had this huge fight about it back in November"

_Flashback_

_November 2008_

_Buffy__waited__for__her__husband__Angel__to__come__home__from__work__because__she__wanted__to__talk__to__him.__She__had__not__even__been__married__six__months__and__he__was__cheating__on__her.__She__was__lost__in__thought__when__she__heard__the__door__open.__She__looked__up__at__him__and__at__the__man__who__used__to__make__her__heart__leap__in__her__throat.__Angel__was__a__lot__taller__than__her__maybe__between__six__one__and__six__five__,she__couldn't__judge__that,__with__a__big__physique.__His__hair__was__brown__as__was__his__eyes_, _a__fact__she__used__to__love__because__,__she__once__thought__that__they__were__like__a__puppy's.__Loving__and__trusting__and__liquidy__making__her__feel__safe__and__warm__once,__now__they__just__looked__like__two__lumps__of__cold__coal.__She__wondered__how__she__could__have__been__so__stupid__to__not__see__what__was__right__in__front__of__her__the__whole__time__until__just__last__night.__She__had__been__on__the__phone__with__her__friend__Violet,__chatting__about__nothing__in__particular__when__she__heard__the__noises__she__had__heard__coming__from__the__apartment__above__her__on__and__off__for__the__pat__five__months._

"_Oh my God, Vi, that woman upstairs is at it again. Sometimes I swear she is tricking to pay the rent she is so busy. It is almost every night." Buffy laughed and moaned into the phone. Violet was quiet for a second, she had never liked Angel and thought thee noises plus the fact that Buy had been on the phone with her for three hours and he hadn't made her get off the phone yet were suspicious._

"_Um, Buffy where is Angel tonight?" She asked _

" _At work why?"_

" _Buffy honey he works at a resturant that closes at ten it is one in the morning no way does clean up take this long. Fact it Buffy nobody new has moved into the building and before you let Angel move in there you never heard noises coming from that apartment and how many nights is he home I bet only while you are working or when you wake up he is not there."_

" _You are right Violet how an I be so stupid I should go up there and kick their asses."_

"_I know you want to honey but if you go up there he will find a way to make you think he didn't do it on purpose. Face it he is a manuplative bastard I would be willing to bet he didn't even tell you his real name. You better come up with a plan of action."_

"_I will Vi I am going to get off her and go to bed and try to come up with an idea"_

" _Hey babe why are you up so early don't you have to work tonight" Anel asked her, knowing she did it was Saturday she always worked a double on Saturdays from ten am until about three am._

"_No not tonight Harmony called a few minutes ago and told me that she needed to switch because her daughter has a church play tomorrow night so I am working then"_

" _Oh so what are you going to do tonight?"_

"_I thought we could go see a movie or do something together just the two of us"_

"_I would baby but I have to work" _

" _Cut the shit Angel I called Drew he said you have been on days on the weekends for months. I know what or should I say who you are doing all the time. What you just pop in here about an hour or two before I wake up for work to what take a shower and go to sleep so I think you have been here most of the night?" She asked venom flying from her mouth I she was being rational she would have not let it get so far but she had already called in work saying he was sick so she had to follow through no matter what he said next._

"_Well Buffy I see that you finally figured it out. Brava I didn't think you would I am glad you are smarter than I gave you credit for. Now that you know the score we are going to go about life in the normal way but instead of me sneaking out to go see Cordelia I just go and you go to work or talk to your little friends on the phone and we will see each other only when necessary or when we need to see your family."_

" _Yeah about that. You see Angel that doesn't work for me. Here is my idea you stop fucking your slut and I forgive you and life goes on or you continue to fuck her and go up there tonight and I go out to Rudder's and find me a guy to bring home and I have some fun."_

"_Dear sweet Buffy one you know that can't work because Cordelia is so much better in bed than you. You told me you weren't a virgin but you skills say otherwise you are so bad. Two there will never be anyone else in my bed and three you know you don't have it in you to cheat on me and even if you did you wouldn't because then I would have to punish you. So you see dear you have no option but to take it."_

"_Angel you do not know anything about me if you think I won't do what I say I will and as for punishment you wouldn't dare I would be one you like stink on shit, though I do have a question what about all your promises about loving me and us being together forever and having a family? Were they all lies?"_

"_No they weren't all lies and we will be together forever and we will have a family after all I need a heir but we will continue this way and you will not go anywhere tonight especially not Rudder's as it is mine and Cordy' four month anniversary and we will be there celebrating and if I were to see you there I would be forced to be with you and that would upset Cordy and in her delicate condition we can not have that. You see she is pregnant three months today and she knows in six months we will have a baby down here but it is not like she will never see her child she will be our babysitter and if you were to show up and try to make good on your promise that might mean that we had twins and twins that look nothing alike and have three months between them is impossible and I will not be laughed at."_

" _We will see what I will do now get out of my house"_

" _I'll be back Buffy and I'll be watching you my love" With that he left probably going back upstairs to his whore._

_Buffy spent the rest of the day getting ready. She heard his thinly veiled treats but was not afraid if anything they made her more determined, so she ate something and decided to put all her effort into looking and making sure she was very easy on the eyes and eye catching. She wanted Angel to see her and cause a seen because she had a plan. She took her time , at noon she took a three hour bath relaxing her muscles, taking great care to make sure she completely shaved her legs, and pussy. Then she stood up and washed and conditioned her hair and washed herself. When she got out of the shower she dried herself off and put a towel around her hair to help it dry and went to open the curtains in the bedroom. She did this because she wanted someone to walk past the window and see her even though she was not skinny she knew it was still impossible for a man to look away from what she was going to do after she picked out her outfit. Walking into her closet she picked out a cute short black skirt that closely resembled a school uniform skirt , a red silk button down with a very low cut black tank top and a black pushup bra, she then picked black thigh high stockings with lacy tops that did not quite meet her skirt and some black stelletio heels and no underwear. Now that was done and she had a half hour to kill before she had to get dressed and do her hair and makeup , but she put on her stockings and heels and took her hair of the towel, propped up all the pillows on the bed , turned on the bedside lamp turned the tv on to the porn channel Angel always watched when he was home. She clicked on the only straight movie on the listing as most of them were girl on girl laid down on the bed and spread her legs wide. She started touching herself while watching the movie her hands copying what the man on the screen did with his hands and mouth to the girl on the screen. She ran her hands over her tits circling her nipples until they were hard peeks then she lightly tugged them increasing the pressure of the pull until she was pulling hard enouht to make it a pleasureful pain and moaned. She snaked her hand south and started running her fingers over the outer lips of her pussy teasing herself until she couldn't take it anymore and slipped and finger in her pussy. She loudly moaned out in pleasure catching the attention of a man outside the window. She looked at the window and saw a man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen watching her and if the bulge in his pants was any indication he liked what he was seeing. She kept watching him while she inserted another finger and started a slow pump motion allowing her thumb to hit her clit every time. Her left hand still tugging at her nipples moaning at the sensations she was causing herself , increased all the more by watching the man watch her get herself off. Her breathing increased and her hands were moving rapidly, she was getting close to cumming and by the way his hips were pumping he was wishing he was inside with her making her moan like that. In minutes her orgasim was crashing through her body her moans becoming squeals, body trembling, legs shaking , and toes pointing. She continued to ride out the wave of pleasure until it subsided and then laid there breathing heavily until she calmed by the time she looked back the man had gone but she smiled thinking that he looked like the bar type. _

_While she dressed she couldn't stop thinking about the man. She pulled on the skirt loving how the front felt when it brushed against her sensitive flesh and engorged clit. It seemed he was going to stay turned on for a long time because of the man with bright blue eyes. She decided against the bra wanting to feel the material of the shirt against her engorged nipples. She giggled at the thought of her breasts falling out at the bar. She went in the bathroom to blow dry her hair the rest of the way and straighten it flat this took a while because her long black hair hit her ass and it was heavy. All the while she was thinking about blowing the man with the blue eyes. With out realizing it she was pushing her pussy against the door frame to get some friction on her pussy, she came just as she finished her hair. To do her make up though she had to stop thinking about the man who watched her so it would be perfect. She put on her foundation and then looked in the mirror at her blue eyes that were a shade darker than the man's he picked dark colors to make smokey eyes and black liner and mascara then she applied her lipstick a blood red that matched the silk shirt that she wore to cover her arms and ha tied it at the waist. She was finally ready to leave she grabbed her purse and headed out not that she expected to buy drinks._

_The man with the blue eyes actually had white blonde hair as well. He was about five foot nine and a hundred and sixty pounds and at the moment ten inches of throbbing cock behind the zipper of his black jeans. He also wore a black t-shirt that clung to his muscles very nicely layered over that was a red button down silk shirt , where he bought it there were only two and he would have bought both had some chick not grabbed the other. To pull the whole look together were black doc martins and a long black leather duster being dressed in black probably had made him invisible to the girl on the bed that had turned him so. Too bad he saw a ring. He continued walking until he reached the local bar , Rudder's. He figured he go in meet his friends get a few drinks and find some willing girl and finish what the girl in bed started for him. He walked in the door about ready to look for his friends when a flash of red being dragged across the bar toward him caught his eye._


End file.
